TIN MAN : Stolen Moments
by PrincessTin
Summary: It's DG and Cain's 10th anniversary but they can't be found. Where could they be....fluffy,smutty,corny R&R ,M for a reason and it ain't violence


STOLEN MOMENTS

a dash of fluff, a smidge of smut, and a whole lot of corny

Queen DG and King Wyatt had now been married for 10 annuals. Tonight was their 10th anniversery but they couldn't be found. Their six children were there in the ballroom. Whitney, their oldest daughter was nine, she had DG's black hair and her father's eyes. William was eight and the spitting image of his father Wyatt Cain. The twins Diana and Daniel were six and Daniel looked like DG ,while Diana took after Cain. D.J. was three and looked like her mother and the youngest one was their six month old daughter, Jessica, who was born with a head full of curly blond hair and DG's eyes. Azkadellia watched over William and Jessica ,while the nanny watched over the other children except Whitney who was dancing, well trying to dance with Glitch Ambrose.

Az watched her husband dance with Whitney. Az and Glitch had married six years ago and tried unsuccessfully to have children of their own until last annual when she became pregnant with twin girls. They were born the same day as Jessica was. Adora and Alessandra were their names. They both had brown eyes and black hair. Az looked forward to the day when Glitch could dance with their own daughters. She was very happy to have become pregnant when DG was. They had bonded even more during their pregnacies. DG had been very helpful in telling Az what to expect. As DG and Az's mother and father entered the room ,Glitch sat down besides his wife and whispered." Where could they be?"

Cain walked into the castle library and saw a red velvet gown placed on the floor. " Bingo. You know kiddo you make a wonderful wife and mother but you suck at map making"  
He locked the doors with the key he had found next to the map on their bed. Not that far away he heard DG say " You know I hate when you call me that." Cain slowly prowled over to where he had heard her. He spotted her . She was still gorgeous after all these years. Better even.Motherhood was kind to her. Her breasts fuller and she was curvier overall.  
She was peeping behind a corner trying to see where he had went. She was wearing a red bra and panties and quite frankly was very cold since it had taken Cain forever to find her.

Cain grabbed his wife which startled her. She gasped. " Well you make maps like a kid.Your cold, better fix that." He kissed her intensely.She returned the kiss with equal passion.After all these years they still made each other weak in the knees.They worked their way on to the floor. She moaned as his mouth work her way down to her breasts.She ran her hands through his slightly silver hair. He had more wrinkles now but she had noticed. To her he was as studly and handsome as the day they met.

" Your actually wearing a tux, well not for long though." DG gave a sly smile.

" Only for you,only for you." he said as he unhooked her bra.

" You look sexy in it but I must say you would be sexier with it off." She helped him remove the jacket and bowtie. He removed his shirt and pants as she watched.Watching her get turned on by his mini striptease turned him on even more. He smiled at his bride of a decade. He had watched her evolve from a young woman to princess to wife, queen and then mother. He found himself over the years falling for his wife over and over again through each evolution. Now she was a fully grown woman nearing forty and he was more in love with her then he thought possible. She had become the love of his life. Not that he had loved Edora less , he only had nine years with her and they were both still growing up themselves. Edora was his first love. A love that had he not experianced he probably wouldn't have been the perfect match for DG. DG and him had danced around each other for four annuals before they finally married 10 annuals ago.14 annuals of knowing DG and she had reawakened the lover in him all those annuals ago that he thought was forever dead .

DG's legs tried to pull off his briefs to no success. She grunted, disappointed. He laughed. " Need help?" but instead of taking off his underwear he took off her's instead. He licked her exposed belly. Her body shook with aching and pleasure. " My husband why must you punish me so?"

" Mostly cause I got lost looking for you and walking around a castle with a hard on for my wife is not the most easiest thing to do.So you must be punished." he grinned and licked her belly again. She whimpered and he almost felt bad but then he remembered his two hour search and quickly got over it. Problem was her moaning had caused his erection to return so no his punishment was backfiring.DG noticed this.

" Wyatt Cain you can spank me later but for both of our sakes take me now."

" Agreed." He took off his briefs and entered her. They both let out a sigh of relief.

" It's been awhile Cain.Two long months."

" I know but with a kingdom and six kids we were bound to hit a slump eventually .We will never let that happen again. We should resume date night.That'll guarantee at least once a week."

" Seven kids, we have seven kids. I can handle date night for the next couple of months until I'm too big."

Cain stopped thrusting into her when he played her sentence back in his head. His face full of shock." Are you saying what I think your saying? But how? I mean I know how but when?"

DG laughed. " Two and a half months ago. Remember when Jessica got real sick and we thought we were gonna lose her but she pulled through and we had our own little 'celebration'  
in the throne room."

Cain grinned. " I remember. That was a fun night."

" A rather productive night too apparently. Now can we continue? It's not like we haven't made love while pregnant before and damn it I've waited two months!"

Cain laughed. " In a minute." He moved down to her belly and gently kissed it this time and rubbed her belly. " Welcome little one. I'm glad something wonderful came out of that horrible time.I can't wait to meet you." DG smiled at him. What she loved most about him was how great a father he was.Cain moved back and began to resume thrusting in to her.

Glitch had decided to go look for them and when he heard very loud moaning and groaning from the library which was oddly locked, Glitch put two and two together. He went back to the ballroom and sat back in his chair . Az saw how red in the face he was and laughed. "Did you find them honey?"

" Yes they are, ummm, a little busy right now. I really wouldn't expect them until later, if that."

An hour later DG and Cain showed up and hand in hand greeted their family and apologized for their lateness and announced that baby number seven was on the way.Little Whitney ran to her mother and hugged her belly wishing it be another girl because brothers were a menace. Ahamo wished it was another grandson so Cain would have more sons to help ward off suitors for Cain's daughters.

Az hugged her sister and whispered." Anytime you need more stolen moments with your husband let me know. Though you guys took forever."

" He got lost with the map."

" I told you I should have helped you with that map!" Az laughed.


End file.
